Conventionally, objects have been mechanically supported by a mechanical system. The mechanical support system includes mechanical supports that may decrease the efficiency of thermally insulated objects, such as cryogenic tanks. For example, conventional liquid hydrogen (LH2) storage tanks may include a inner tank connected to the outer tank by fixed supports. The inner tank is insulated from the outer tank by a vacuum and radiation shields. The supporting structures may increase heat input from the outer tank to the inner tank, which results in evaporation loss of LH2.
In another application, flywheels may be supported by a high-temperature superconducting (HTS) levitation system that includes active mechanical supports. When the HTS levitation system is activated, the mechanical supports are withdrawn by operation of an electric motor or other means. The mechanical support mechanism requires control electronics and wires entering the vacuum chamber where the flywheel is located, thus complicating the structure of the vacuum chamber.
There is a need for a passive, contactless system to support objects that improves the thermal insulation of the object and simplifies the construction of the support.